


Shine

by ChaosLilly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosLilly/pseuds/ChaosLilly
Summary: Jaune found Pyrrha’s scroll number in a library book. And, of course, he didn't recognize it. What else is a girl to do but become a secret pen-pal?Feels ensue.Set between Vol. 2 and 3.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> At Sparky29252‘s insistence, here’s the RWBY Arkos one-shot I tossed together last weekend. I know it’s a mess, but.  
> Have some feels.  
> 

Her scroll pinged, and Pyrrha looked around on instinct to see if anyone was paying attention. 

Ren and Nora were busy facing off with Blake and Yang on an empty patch of schoolyard. Ruby and Weiss were trying to out shout each other with encouragement and corrections respectively. Other students milled about a bit, on their way to or from class or practice. 

Jaune, who was also supposed to be paying attention to the team battle, had stepped away slightly and was focusing on his own scroll.

For once, nobody was paying attention to her. 

Quickly, she slipped behind a tree. 

The text from Jaune glowed on her screen--    


“ _ I don’t know if I can do this.” _

Pyrrha sighed.  __

 

The first text from Jaune had shown up a few months back after a study session in the library-- something about having found a textbook with the scroll number scrawled inside the cover, and wanting to make sure it got back to the owner. 

It had confused her. Team JNPR had exchanged scroll numbers the night they set up their dorm room. Apparently Jaune had forgotten--or, given his transcripts, simply never bothered thinking he’d be thrown out--to actually attach her name to the number. 

Her first instinct had been to come forward immediately. 

But… 

Well. 

It had taken some time, but she’d built up a bit of a rapport with him, just as she had in person. Though, she could talk to him as his “mystery advisor” in ways she couldn’t normally. She knew it was wrong...she just...couldn’t help it.  Finally being able to be more up front about a few things was...nice. Like, telling him to give up on Weiss, when he finally opened up about it. Weiss was great but, uninterested, and clearly didn’t see anything of worth in him.    
Oh, how wrong she was. 

They’d become confidants of sorts. No personal details--but, worries about classes and training, grades and romantic interests (somehow, despite the much more overt flirting, he still hadn’t caught on). And, always and most importantly, encouragement. 

 

He hadn’t texted much since the Grimm invasion that had torn up half the town. They’d been spending more time together in person, both one-on-one training and preparing for the festival as a team. He’d come so far, so quickly. She was proud of him. He still had such a long way to go, true, but he was clearly remarkable. It honestly frustrated her sometimes, how nobody else seemed to see it, including himself. 

Well, maybe Ozpin could.

She’d been thinking that maybe soon it was time to finally come forward and confess that she’d been the one coaching and chatting with him through the last few months. She almost had at the dance, when he’d found her on the balcony. It was her Achilles Heel, of a sort--always putting others and their safety and happiness before her own. Pyrrha’d never quite been able to bring herself to actually  _ say _ she hoped he’d be happy with her. 

Under the shade of the tree, Pyrrha texted back, “ _Jaune, you have more strength than you realize. I know it can be frustrating, when you’re standing in the middle of a road that seems to never end. Trust me, when I say I can see where you’re headed, and it’s somewhere amazing. You’ll get there-- but for now, you’re ready to take the next step. I’ll be watching, cheering you on with every other friend you’ve made here at Beacon.”_  

A few yards away, Jaune’s scroll pinged. Pyrrha watched from behind the tree as he grabbed at it hastily. After a moment, he smiled, and she felt her heart melt.

_ Someday, _ she thought,  _ you and I are going to rattle the stars and shine brighter than anyone thought possible. Just..believe in yourself. And...maybe, believe in me.  _

After a moment, she left the shade and went to stand by her partner.  _ He’ll figure it out someday. _

 

\----

  _On the road to Haven, 6 months later_

 

It had been a long trek that day. Thankfully his fellow teammates were good company. They’d been walking in companionable silence as the late afternoon light fell through the trees. Higanbana was still a few miles out, but they’d make it before dark truly fell. 

 The pinging sound of a new message abruptly broke the silence. The group came to a startled halt, blinking at each other in confusion. After a moment, Jaune realized the sound was coming from one of his pockets. He pulled out his scroll.

Since the CCT towers had gone down, messages had arrived sporadically ages after they’d originally been sent. It had been months though since the last one had arrived, and they were far enough out from anywhere that getting a signal should have been questionable. 

Thinking along these lines, the rest of the team pulled out their own scrolls. 

Nora piped up first. “I got nothin’.”

“Nothing here.” agreed Ruby. 

They looked at Ren, who shook his head. “Must be a ghost signal.”

“Who’s it from?” Nora asked. 

Jaune was looking down at his own scroll, confusion and surprise dancing with embarrassment on his face. “It’s...um...Well, I’m not sure. I had this sort of pen pal back at Beacon. I haven’t heard from them since the attack.” He offered the device to his teammates. 

Ruby handled it first, her expression registering faint recognition, but passed it to Nora. 

The redhead looked down at the number, and blinked in shock. “Wait…” she began flicking furiously at her own scroll until she found what she was looking for. “Jaune…” She said slowly. “that’s Pyrrha’s number.”

Jaune snatched the scroll back, eyes wide. 

The message glowed back at him--

“ _ Thank you, for being my dream come true.” _

**Author's Note:**

> *hands out tissues*  
> If you liked this one-shot and would like to see more, I do take requests. Can't promise I'll get to it, but, feel free to send ideas!


End file.
